Sorry
by XTragicxBeautyX
Summary: After their breakup, neither knows what to do with themselves. They don't think they can possibly move on. So, they won't. Time for appologies. [InoxNeji]
1. Depressed

**A/N **Yep, this is a new project I'm working on! Hoorah!  
You know, I wish _I _had people to PM _me _for story requests and stuff like that!  
No one ever does that for me.  
Oh well, I _suppose_ I'll get over it.  
Anyways, on to the story I guess... and au revoir for now!

**Disclaimer: **Nope... I don't own Ino, Neji, or Naruto in general... and that _really_ sucks.

-

**1: Depressed  
+**

_It seems like everyone has someone but me. _The blonde kunoichi sighed, picking one of the tiger lilies in front of her and twirling it between her fingers. She sat amidst an ocean of flowers, dancing and swaying in the breeze, their sweet scent on the wind, filling her nose. _Even the cold Kazekage has found happiness with someone. Why can't I then? _

She stared up at the cloudy sky, then carefully touched the petals of the bright orange lily she held. Since Kiba and Hinata had announced their engagement, she began to wonder if there even _was_ someone special out there for her.

Even forehead girl had gotten married to Naruto almost a year ago, their one year anniversary would be in three months. She let out another sigh, putting the lily up to her nose. The flowers usually cheered her up whenever she felt depressed, but now even they weren't enough. It was unbearable for her to walk down the streets of Konoha and seeing couples arm in arm or hand in hand.

She remembered the last relationship that she was in, and the bad breakup that went with it. Now she was just alone. Sure she had her friends, her family, but where would they be in ten years? Probably either dead or married with children.

_Oh well, _She stood up, picking a boquet of the wildflowers that surrounded her, _I'm sure I'll manage. After all, guys aren't everything. I can just spend my spare time working on my jutsu and training. _Ino knew that was a poor excuse, but there were worse things she could come up with. She could lock herself in her room, pig out on ice cream, and cry over the guys she would never have. Sakura would get a kick out of that, that's for sure.

She examined one of the yellow daffodils. Satisfied, she started walking back towards the flower shop. Suddenly, she bumped into someone, falling to the ground, her flowers spilling out of her arms and spreading out around her.

"Are you alright?" He held out his hand for her.

"Yes, I'm fine." She grabbed it and he helped her up.

"Your flowers seem to be ok." He picked up a wild violet, looking over it with his white eyes. She gathered the rest up herself, taking care not to step on one.

"Thank you Neji." She said, but before she could walk away, he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"It's pointless, avoiding me." He said.

She shifted her gaze, not looking at him, "I can try."

He got closer to her, her body tensing, "I meant every word I said." He whispered.

She broke away from his grip and walked slowly past some girls that were watching them. As soon as they thought she was out of earshot, they started talking to each other, "Neji Hyuuga!" A brown haired girl said excitedly, "He's so cute!"

"Miwa! He can hear you!" The black haired one warned, playfully slapping her friend's arm. Suddenly, he turned around, looking in their direction.

Miwa squealed, "Oh, Haru! He's staring at _me_!"

"Get a grip, I think he's looking _through _you." Haru laughed at her joke.

"Yeah, you're probably right. No doubt in shock from being rejected by that cold, evil, blonde girl!" Miwa crossed her arms, nodding.

"What a fan girl you are Miwa, what a fan girl you are." Haru sighed, shaking her head.

-

"Sakura, I have no idea what to do." Ino sighed, lying back on her friend's couch. She had told Sakura about what had happened with Neji. "I'm still a little depressed from breaking up with the guy four months ago." She confessed, tracing circles with her finger on the tan cushion.

"I don't think you can forgive him too easily for- cheating on you with Ten-Ten," Ino groaned, she hated it whenever someone brought that up. She just hated talking about Neji period, but it couldn't be helped, she had to deal with it now. "But, don't worry! You'll figure something out. You always do."

"I'm afraid not this time Sakura." Then, Naruto walked in and sat beside her friend, putting his arm around the pink haired kunoichi.

"Come on Ino! You have to, believe it!" He encouraged, a huge smile on his face.

"You have no idea how sick I am of hearing it, believe _that_." Sakura whispered in Ino's ear.

"Hey! I heard that!" Naruto pulled her close, and kissed her cheek.

"Um- Sakura, I think I better go." Ino said, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Alright Ino, see you tomorrow." Sakura waved as Naruto pulled her into his lap, and Ino closed the door.

-

Ino stood in front of the door to the flower shop as the rain started pouring down. _Great._ She walked in, completely drenched. "I've been waiting for you." Suddenly, Neji's voice made her want to go back out in the rain.

"Neji, I told you already that I don't want to talk to you." She said, staring at the puddle of water by her feet.

"I realize I was wrong." He walked closer to her until he was standing in front of her. He reached his hand out to touch her cheek, but she slapped it away.

"Yeah right. You can't just think that after a little apology, I'm going to forgive you and everything is going to be fine. Well, it doesn't happen that way. I thought you of all people would know that." Ino was happy that she was soaked in water, he wouldn't notice that she was crying. She still stared at the wet floor, her tears dripping into the puddle already at her feet.

"Ten-Ten... she could never mean anything to me the way you do. I couldn't see that until now."

"Until you lost me... you mean." He put his arms around her, stroking her damp blonde hair. "Please Neji, don't make this harder for me than it already is." She pushed him away and walked back towards the door.

He stared at her with sad eyes, "There's nothing more to say, then."

She didn't answer or look at him as he walked out, leaving her alone.

-

Next Morning

Neji woke up suddenly. He sat against the headboard, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and looking at the empty space beside him in his bed. It was _her_ special place that he had reserved just for her. Until Ten-Ten violated it. He shook the thought off, just like he did everything that he didn't want to remember lately and got dressed.

He decided to leave his hair down this morning, then put on his headband. Now all he had to do was figure somewhere to go. He hadn't been on a mission in weeks, he had declined all of the ones that had been offered to him. It wasn't that he was particularly sad, or depressed. Yes, he did miss her, but that should have motivated him to go out and do _something_, anything.

Instead, all he would do was stare off into space, walking around Konoha, or (not mope) but lie around. He didn't even feel like training. Lee would pester him constantly, begging for a match or at least for them to go out and train together, and every time he said no, Lee would bring up _her_ again. This happened to be one of those mornings.

"Neji!" Lee ran up to his teammate as he was walking towards the bridge.

"What do you want?" Neji stopped, looking straight ahead.

"Please just a little training session! Or do you not feel like it again?" Lee asked, putting his hand on his commrade's shoulder.

"No, I don't and I wish you would quit asking me." Neji brushed it off, and started walking again.

Lee sighed, "Ino must be really special for you to get so worked up about her."

"Look, this has nothing to do with... Ino-" He couldn't even say her name anymore, "Ok?"

"I never realized- the sheer importance of Sakura, until she was... gone!" Lee was crying now. Neji rolled his eyes, and left.


	2. Devotion

**A/N** Well, here it is! Yay! Chapter 2.

I didn't think I would get around to this.

But I liked it too much to stop! Hee hee!

So, I bet you're saying now, "Neji's a cheater!"

Yes, that he is my friend that he is. Lol!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Naruto or the Neji. Poor me...

-

2: Devotion

Ino looked over at her teammate, "Shikamaru, where is Choji? Why isn't he coming to train with us?" She asked as they walked towards their usual training grounds.

"I think it should be just me and you today." He stopped, then grabbed her hand, "I really like you. But you probably knew that already." He smiled.

"Shika-" She looked at him surprised.

"So... do you want to go out with me sometime? Like a date? If you don't, that's ok."

"Well, uh-" She had to move on sometime and now was good enough as any. "Yeah, sure." She kissed his cheek.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked, putting his arm around her waist.

"Hmmm... it really doesn't matter to me." She layed her head on his shoulder as they walked towards a cute little cafe. Neither noticed the shadow watching them in a tree.

-

"Nara." Neji growled under his breath. He remembered her giggling as Shikamaru kissed her forehead. _That should have been me._ He thought.

"N- Neji, are you- alright?" Hinata asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. He sat under a tree in the front yard of the main household.

"Hinata, I made a mistake." He sighed, looking up at the clouds. She stared down at him, standing in her favorite light pink kimono. "How are you and Kiba so content together?"

"Well- I love him and- we trust each other, that's all." She smiled to herself.

"Ino's happy for once Neji, don't ruin it for her." Sakura complained, walking up beside Hinata, "She has Shikamaru now, and she is better off than she ever was with you." She crossed her arms, nodding.

"I'm not giving up. I love her and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Why don't you tell Shikamaru that?" Sakura asked.

"He could never love her like I do." Neji mumbled, the wind blowing through his long brown hair.

"Maybe- you should give her some flowers. She loves them!" Hinata suggested quietly.

"I'm just going to stay out of it. Do what you want to Neji, come on Hinata, we have a lot of work to do." Sakura said, walking back into the house.

"Oh, thank you Sakura for coming to help me with my bridal shower by the way!" Hinata smiled, following her.

"No problem. If all of Konoha's kunoichi are going to be here, then you _need_ some help!" The pink haired shinobi laughed.

"Ino's going to be here then?" Neji asked, standing and following them.

"Yes, and I suggest that you don't interfere with her." Sakura said, "But, like I told you before, do what you want." She shrugged.

-

The blonde kunoichi smiled at Shikamaru as they sat side by side on the bridge. "I love you Ino." He said, leaning over and kissing her.

She laughed, "I love you too!" She layed her head over in his lap, as he stroked her hair.

"Neji!" He kissed her forehead, gently pushing her onto his bed. Then, he collapsed beside her, putting his arm around her waist. She sat up, then lying over top of him.

"I love you." He said, kissing her lips softly.

"I love you too." She giggled, pulling him into a more passionate kiss. They rustled on the bed until they were submerged in a heap of sheets, with his comforter, and pillows covering them.

Ino sat up quickly. "What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked, concern in his voice.

"It's nothing. I just- remembered the bad dream I had last night." He shrugged, then pulled her closer to his body.

-

Sakura was right, all of the kunoichi in Konoha (and some from Suna) had come to the shower. Ino was floating around in a white kimono. She had been thinking about Neji a lot, despite Shikamaru, and being so close to him only made her think about him more. "Um- Hinata, is Neji-"

"Yes, he's outside, I think." Hinata smiled.

"Thank you. Oh, and good luck with Kiba, alright?"

"Of course, thank _you_." Ino left quickly out of the back door. When she was outside, she found a place in the soft grass and sat down, gazing up at the stars. The moon shone brightly in the night sky, a full silvery moon. It made her kimono glow and gave her the appearance of an angel with a halo of blonde hair.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I- um, needed a little air. It's a bit crowded in there." She said, turning around, her bright blue eyes meeting pale white ones.

"I see." He sat beside her.

"Neji,"

"What?"

"Do you- still love me?"

"What kind of question is that?" He asked.

"I just wanted to know." She looked at him, smiling a little.

"I thought you were so happy with Nara." He frowned.

"I am! What makes you think I'm not?"

"You're body is tense." He smirked.

"That doesn't mean anything!" She shouted, "I love Shikamaru more than I ever loved you and it kills you, doesn't it, to see me happy with another guy! I should've never come to look for you!"

_She was looking for me?_ He wondered. His hand moved over hers before she could stand up, then he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Neji, I don't- I don't love you anymore." She looked away from him, pulling her hand back. Her blue eyes were misty, "I think I should go, ok?" She got up and walked back into the party, where Sakura was waiting for her.

"Are you alright Ino? You look like you're about to cry or something. What were you doing out there anyway?" Sakura questioned, grabbing her friend's arm and pulling her towards the punch bowl.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Really! I just needed some fresh air." Ino fanned her hand in front of her face to keep the tears from spilling over.

"If you're sure. What did Neji talk to you about?"

"Nothing really. Just how beautiful it is out there tonight. It was nothing, I promise Sakura!" Ino smiled, while Sakura remained skeptical.

_Neji... no one compares to you._ Ino thought, as she sat at the table with Hinata and some other kunoichi. Now that she thought about their conversation, she would have said something else, anything else but that she didn't love him. Mostly because it wasn't true. She would have told her true feelings about him, she would have told him that even when she kissed Shikamaru, she wished that it was him that she were kissing.

"Ino! Your turn." Hinabi, Hinata's younger sister, said waving her hand in front of her face.

"Oh- uh- I don't want to play anymore, go ahead without me." She said, smiling and walking away, "I think I might go home, I'm getting a little headache." She left the party, going outside.

-

Ino layed on her bed, staring up at the white ceiling. She hadn't bothered changing out of her clothes that she wore to the bridal shower. The moon shone in on her like a spotlight following her every move. It was true that she had been getting a headache, but not from being sick. _Neji... _She still thought about him. Shikamaru couldn't take his place. She knew that. Everything she had told Neji was a lie and she wasn't even that much of a liar.

_He actually believed me when I said that I didn't love him anymore. How could he? As depressed as I was, for as long as I was after our break up, I can't believe that he would actually take me seriously! He thinks that I've already moved on and I'm happy. Yeah right._ She thought, pillows scattered all around her. Then, she heard a tap on her window.

She got up slowly and walked over to it, opening it. Suddenly, something burst into her room, pinning her to her light green walls. She screamed, and tried to push whatever it was off of her. She didn't succeed. "Scared you didn't I?" A cold voice laughed, breathing down her neck. "Don't worry, I wouldn't hurt you. I just wanted to talk to you." He released her.

"What do you want Neji?" She asked, sitting back down on her bed and rubbing her shoulder.

"What was the point of tempting me tonight when you pull away from me after I give you what you want, saying you love the shirker more than me?" He asked, walking around her room and examining various objects.

"It was your fault for believing me!" She shouted at him, "I could _never_ love him more than you!"

He stopped, looking back at her. Then, he strode over to her slender figure on the bed, caressing her cheek. "You- love me?" He asked, looking into her tear filled eyes.

"Y- yes." She replied. He took his hand away, then watched her lay back onto a pillow, "I think about you all the time. I can't forget- how we used to be."

They were running through her house, playing a game of hide and seek. Ino ran into the living room and he ran after her, tackling her on to the couch. Neji kissed her deeply, placing his hands on either side of her head. He moved closer to her, and touched his lips to the base of her throat. He drew a line up her neck to the corner of her mouth.

Neji didn't say anything, but he sat down beside her. He picked her up onto his lap, looking her body over. From her shiny blonde hair, then to her crystal blue eyes, and her cleavage. She smiled at him, kissing him on his cheek. "I don't want Shikamaru, I want you." She whispered in his ear.

**-**

**So sorry I did the double post! I was in kind of a rush and you know how that is! Anyway, Chapter 3 is probably going to be from Sakura or Shikamaru's POV. I'm not sure yet. So, be on the look out for that!**


	3. Desire

**A/N **Chapter 3! Hoorah!  
Never thought I would get this far.  
I kinda thought about ending it w/ chap. 2.  
But then I said no I like this one.  
So then I pulled together all of my creativeness!  
And came up with this.  
Good enough I guess.  
AND since I didn't do this from anyone's POV, MAYBE  
chap. 4 will come from -insert name here-'s POV.

**Disclaimer: **I wish I may, I wish I might, to own Naruto- but unfortunately, I can't. sigh

-

**3: Desire**

"So- does this mean you love me again?" She asked.

"I know this probably sounds weird coming from me- but I never stopped, Ino." He answered, kissing her cheek and running his hand up her leg.

She giggled, "Stop it." She said playfully with a grin on her face, pushing him away. Then, Ino stood up, running downstairs.

"What are you doing?" He asked, laughing.

"Oh... nothing." She shrugged, as he came up behind her, pulling her body against his. Neji quickly pressed his lips to hers.

"You know I love you, right?" She nodded, wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the couch, staring into her bright blue eyes. She grabbed the blanket that was hanging over the back of the couch and draped it over them. They spent the rest of the night tangled up in the cover.

When Ino woke up the next morning, Neji was nowhere to be seen. She checked her bedroom, then the bathroom, but she couldn't find him at all. "Neji?" She called, even though she knew that he was already gone. She gave up and went on with her usual schedule, eat breakfast, get dressed, go to the flower shop.

As she sat behind the counter flipping through a magazine, Sakura came in. She looked up, "Hey Sakura."

"Hi Ino. Want to go get some lunch?" Sakura asked, standing beside her friend.

"Sure, but it isn't even lunch time yet." The kunoichi jumped off of her stool, flipped the sign from open to closed, and locked the door with her key. Sakura followed her out.

"Brunch then." She smiled as they passed a couple of stores. They were going to a restaurant a few blocks away. The pink haired girl stared at her friend, "Are you ok? You seem out of it." She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine! No worries!" Ino laughed nervously. _If you only knew._

"Alright, if you're sure." Sakura replied skeptically.

"Ino." They stopped, and Ino turned around to see who was calling her name.

"Neji!" She ran towards him, throwing her arms around his neck._ It's Neji! _My _Neji!_

"Slow down, everyone thinks you're with Nara." He said, smiling at her but slowly pushing her off of him.

Ino sighed, looking over her shoulder at Sakura eyeing them suspiciously, "Yeah."

"I-" He started, but then he was interrupted by Sakura.

"What do you want Neji?" She asked, walking up beside Ino.

"I just wanted to talk with Ino for a moment. If it's alright with you, that is." He answered sarcastically. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and walked away. He made sure that Sakura wasn't watching, then gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek. "I just wanted to see you." He explained, before she could ask about what he wanted.

"Me too, but you left this morning." She rested her head on his chest her cheeks flushed. She was glad that no one was around but Sakura, everyone was either at work or training, and Sakura wasn't watching.

"Sorry about that." He laughed as he put his arms around her.

"Hey, why don't you come get lunch with me and Sakura?" Ino asked hopefully, looking up into his white eyes.

"Something tells me your friend won't like it that much." Neji's eyes wandered over to Sakura, staring into an accessory store window.

"No, probably not." She stepped away from him and he let her go.

"Come on Ino! Let's go, I'm starving!" Sakura shouted, glaring at them.

"I guess you have to go now." He smiled down at her.

"Yes, but promise you'll see me later?"

"Alright." He turned away as she caught up with Sakura.

When they were far enough away from him Sakura asked, "What did he say to you?"

"Oh, uh- nothing. He just- wanted to know about some flowers for Hinata. As- a good luck present." She answered. _Man, I'm a pretty good liar. But I wonder how long I can keep it up?_

"Really? I never thought Neji could be so sentimental. But you would know better than most of us, wouldn't you?" Sakura raised her eyebrow at Ino.

"Yep, I guess I used to." They reached the restaurant in silence and walked in.

-LATER-

"Have you noticed anything with Ino lately?" Sakura asked Naruto, as she fixed him a bowl of his favorite ramen.

"No, not really. Is something wrong Sakura?" He answered, pushing his fingers through his spiky blonde hair. He sat at the small table looking at her.

"Well... I'm not sure. She seems pretty happy with Shikamaru, but then... I don't know." Sakura sat the ramen on the table in front of him, then she sat in the chair beside his.

"Why are you worried then if you're not even sure?" Naruto grabbed some chopsticks and shoved down a mouthful of ramen.

"Because she's not acting like the same old Ino." She complained.

He out his arm around her waist and pulled her chair closer, "Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine. Believe it!"

Sakura groaned. How long could she last without ripping out his vocal chords? But, she loved him, and she would do anything for him. _I wonder if that's how Ino feels about Shikamaru._ As she watched Naruto finish off the bowl, she smiled to herself only to have it be replaced by a frown, _Or what if she doesn't?_ Could that be possible? She would have to do some investigating.

-

**So, have you faved it yet? Just kidding! And if you notice, all of the chapter names start with DE. Even I didn't notice it until now! lol! I guess I'll try to keep that up. Also, if you have a fave. scene throughout the fic so far, I love to hear about that stuff from my fans! I'm just weird like that, so don't ask. hee hee hee! Chap. 4 up pretty soon (I hope...) Over and out! XTragicxBeautyX**


End file.
